


beginning of a new life

by pineappleprincess (Gamerwalrus695)



Series: Barton-Coulson Family [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Surrogacy, future daddies, small argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerwalrus695/pseuds/pineappleprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil are about to be daddies via a surrogate.  however when Clint gets the call to find out they are pregnant Phil is in California and it is up to Clint to tell him over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginning of a new life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surrogates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757933) by [iloveitblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue). 



> I wrote this around today because of Fathers day. and our boys need to become fathers. 
> 
> Also i love the idea of a surrogate pregnancy 
> 
> Also a mention of a past misscarrige. Its not their current I swear.

So Phil and I have been trying for a baby for five years now. Our first time with our surrogate ended up in a miscarriage because of the lady’s uterus was misshapen. The baby couldn't grow to its full extent.

But, that is in the past. Phil and i have recently given sperm to and egg donor. She donated two of her eggs to us for our use. and Phil and I each gave one sperm to create two embryos. Or how some people explained to me very very small babies. Which were planted into our surrogate. Not Natasha like most people would assume. We do know our surrogate though she is the sister of the lady who carried our baby last time.

Well it has been eighteen days since we planted them into her. When i get a call, form the surrogacy agency.

“Hello?”

“Hi I was wondering if this is Mr. Clint Barton or Mr. Phil Coulson?”

“This is Clint.”

“Is Mr. Coulson around, if so id advise he come and listen I have some exciting news?” What type of news is exciting. Baby news. that what it is.

“Phil is currently working in California.”

“Well, is it alright if I tell you and you can tell him or would you like me to call when you both can be present.”

“You can tell me.”

“Id like to send my congratulations to you two. It appears that your surrogate is pregnant. I could schedule an appointment so that all three of you can meet and discuss future planning involving the birth of your baby.” What we are going to be fathers. This is amazing how am i going to tell Phil. “Excuse me sir, are you still there?”

“Uhh, um, yes I'm still here I'm just shocked. When do we figure out the gender of the baby?”

“You can tell anywhere from 13 weeks til the baby is due most people find out around 14 weeks.”

“Okay, thank you i now have to go tell Phil, bye thank you.”

***

Apperntly Tony Stark is in trouble. Not surprising, however his fathers old friend Obidiah Stane is causing some mischief, now stark is not picking up his phone and he is probably in some sort of trouble.

While Pepper is walking through the beginning cords of Coldplay’s Viva la Vida begins to play. Ugg Clint this is not the right time. “Are you going to answer that Phil?” Pepper asked.

“I don't know, I'm pretty sure she could wait.”

“Is it your Cellist.” Pepper smiled. She is obsessed on meeting my Cellist. But, she thinks its a girl, and Clint is far from being a girl. I eventually want to tell her the identity of my Cellist, but Clint needs to meet people before we tell everyone. 

“Yea, it is, she can wait though.”

“No, Phil, just go take it, we will be fine. You haven't brought her up in a couple of days.” I have been in California for about two weeks now, and have yet to have a full conversation with Clint. I do miss him though. 

Wait a second three weeks ago we planted our surrogate. Oh my God, is she pregnant. At the moment that thought reached across my brain I pull out my phone and answer it with a smile. “Tell her I say hi.” 

“Hello, babe haven't heard from you in awhile.” I cant help but smile.

I decide to leave Pepper to do what she is doing and take a step outside into the cold dark night.

***

Phil you need to pick up your phone, if you don't my head will explode. It has already rung three times. Phil please pick up. I don't realize that I actually said that aloud. 

“Hello, babe haven't heard from you in awhile.” Phil is probably doing that cheeky smile of his. It is my favorite smile. except for when his smiles reach up to his eyes to give him the besets look in the world. 

“Hiya, now Phil are you sitting down?” Why am i speaking in a British accent. this makes no sense.

“No, I'm not, I am standing outside a building that may or may not fall to the ground however.” Crap he was working, I could of sworn he said he would be done working at eight. I even waited an hour before I called him. Thats like waiting to go swimming after eating.

“Well, get away from it cause I don't want to raise a kid on my own.” That is not the way I wanted to announce it. Damn it. I wanted it to be special something for him to remember.

“Were going to be fathers, Clint this is going to be amazing news.” no dip, sherlock.

“Yeah, I already told Tasha, and I am wanting to go out and buy everything needed for a baby, but, Tasha doesn't want me to get to attached right now.”

 

“So, you told Natasha before you told me?” Ohh, yikes now i see that, that was a bad idea.

“I did and I'm sorry I didn't tell you first, but, you said not to call you till after eight and i waited until nine to call you just to make sure that you were in the security of your room.” I hope that works. “Also, Tasha is my best friend, my sister and it wouldn't be right for me not to tell her that we are pregnant.”

“Okay. I will let it slide on one condition.” His conditions always seem to work for him and normally something that I hate.

“What is your condition bae.”

“That i get to tell Pepper that my Cellist is a man, and that we are expecting our first child together.” Damn, I had a feeling it would be about Pepper 

“Phil, I don't even know Pepper though. How can i know that she is not going to go and tell her boyfriend.”

“Clint, Im serious.” I hate the stern voice he does when he says my name. every time he does that i normally give in, but, i do not want to give in, no I'm going to win this.

“Im serious too. How about you can tell her that you are expecting your first child because your Cellist can not get pregnant.” Thats good right.

“I am not lying to Pepper, you told your best friend and I want to tell mine.”

“Technically, its not lying because I cant get pregnant babe.”

“No, you can’t. and i fully understand that but Clint please allow me to tell Pepper. How about if I just say that my partner and I are expecting our first child via surrogate.” Im so giving in.

“Alight you win, i hope your happy. You can even tell her that i work for Shield and my name is Clint if you want.”

“Thank you so much Clint. You have no idea how much this means to me.” I think i do. i felt pretty amazed when I told Tasha.

“Alrighty then, babe just call me later and tell me how telling Pepper went okay.”

“Okay, Ill talk to you later then, bye for now.”

“Bye.” I hang up the phone and look back at Tasha who is smiling.

“Im happy for you, you know.” me too Tash, me too

***

Im walking back to the building when I see Pepper on the outside of it looking off into the distance. Probably wondering where i have been.

“Phil, over here.” She waves her hand in the coming motion “How did the phone call go, i assume well you are smiling quite a lot.” I guess I am smiling

“We need to talk think you could meet me at my hotel, by yourself.”

“Yeah sure, is everything okay, will you be okay getting yourself there.”

“Yes, Pepper it is all fine, I just need to talk to someone.”

“Alight ill meet you there soon. Where is it again.”

“Its on the corner of 3rd and maple street. I'm in room 753.”

“Okay see you then.”

***

I am waiting at the hotel for Pepper.

When she eventually arrives, we sit in the living room next to each other with a bottle of wine. we each have our own glass. I'm pouring them when Pepper decides to make the first comment.

“So, what was the conversation with your Cellist about, is this the reason you wanted to talk.” She asks it like its the most casual thing to ask.

“It is. Pepper see the thing is. Um. I don't know how to say this cause i sucked at telling my parents.” Pepper just gives me a nod to move forward. “Well, my Cellist and I have been together for 12 years.”

“Wait 12 years, why rant you married yet.”

“Pepper thats what I'm trying to tell you.”

“Oh my gosh your getting married.” She screams and pulls me into a tight hug.

“No, no, no, We are not getting married because we can’t, its not allowed.”

“Why is it not allowed? Do your families hate each other.” Wow I feel i might just have to spill the beans here. And i might have to dumb things down a lot.

“Our families don't hate each other. No its the fact that my Cellist happens to be a guy and we cant get married in New York. We could only get married in Massachusetts or Connecticut. And that just docent cut it.”

“Thank you for telling me Phil,” she puts a hand on my knee and pats it twice. This feels awkward almost as awkward as the time I brought Clint home without my parents knowing I was gay.

“Yeah but there is more.”

“More, what else could there be.”

“Well, we might be pregnant with our first child.” Pepper’s jaw drops as she covers her nose and mouth with both of her hands.

“Phil, this is amazing, your going to be a father.”

“Yeah in like 37 weeks though.”

“It will go fast though I promise, can I throw your baby shower.”

“Im sure you can, but ill ask Clint if its okay. His best friend might want to do it..”

“Is Clint your boyfriend?”

I chuckle at that because boyfriend sounds so immature. “We prefer partner better. it tends to sound more mature. And plus we have been together for 12 years. way past the boyfriend stage.

“What he like.”

“Clint?” I ask and she nods. “He is amazing, he is so funny, and so good with children, every time I look at him I fall in love with him all over again. Like there is something new about him everyday. i mean I just love him. From the way he sings when he comes home to the way he can do a backbends down a flight of stairs.”

“Aww your so in love.”

“Yeah we are.”

“Why haven't you had a kid before.” my eyes drop at this moment. “Its fine you don't have to tell me.”

“No, I want to. Five years ago we entered into a adoption agency and a couple months later we get a call, that says they found a baby for us, the baby is over in the Greece, and we are ecstatic, so happy we could not believe it. The baby was not born yet but the mother wanted to give the baby away so we accepted. 

However, seven months into the pregnancy the mother died because of a crash. She fell out her window trying to put clothes on a line. Clint and I were so sad after that. That we said we wouldn't try adoption again. 

Then fast forward to 2005 we try for a surrogate. And we find one a beautiful egg donor as well, and we used our sperm and we then created an embryo. and it took. The embryo took, we felt as if we were on cloud nine. That this is finally our chance to have a baby but sadly during the first trimester she had a miscarriage. 

 

Clint and I thought that this was the world telling us that we do not deserve children. That we are unfit to be Fathers. However Clint and I did make a pact to want to eventually have a kid but later on down the line. We decided last year that we were ready for a baby now. And so here we are five years later and embryo took and we hope that it stays.”

“Im so sorry Phil, I didn't know that much about you. I'm sorry that all of that has happened to you.” Pepper then pulls me into a hug. “Now then how far along is the baby?”

“About three weeks.”

“Thats good, Phil. Well, once you find out your baby’s gender please tell me okay.”

“Dont worry Pepper. Ill tell you” I walk Pepper to the door and she pulls me in for one last hug “Bye Pepper”

“Bye Phil, don't forget.”

“I won’t, i swear. Oh and Pepper.”

“Yes?”

“Can you not tell Stark.”

“About the whole gay thing or about the pregnant thing.”

“You can tell him that my Cellist and I are pregnant, just don't mention Clint, he does not want that.”

“Okay i wont Phil, have fun being a dad.”

“Bye.” I wave her off and close the door to go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. This is going to be a fun series to write.


End file.
